Cybermen On A Plane
by connorjames16
Summary: The Doctor is called upon by UNIT as he, Kate and Clara investigate the dissapearances of planes. Teleporting onboard without the TARDIS, the trio must stop a psychotic robotic stewarding crew, an army of cyborg snakes killing and upgrading passengers into soldiers and a man from another world, who lay in wait for the Doctor, a man who shouldn't possibly be alive.
1. Explanations

**Flight 346 to Miami**

 **9:03pm October 24th 2015**

"This is your Captain speaking," a voice came through the speakers of the plane, "We apologise in advance for the small amount of Turbulence and ask you to remain in your seats until we are clear" he said.

 **AIR STEWARDESS (VERA'S) POV**

I found myself wandering down the cabin, watching over the many sleeping passengers of the plane, double checking they were all ok before heading towards my own seat to strap myself in, just like the captain had asked.  
I made it to my seat and after locking myself in firmly and tightly, I watched through the curtains to check on the passengers of the plane. The plane shook majorly and I let out a little yelp before clinging on to the belt for dear life as if the plane was going down, however luckily for myself and the other passengers it was just strong turbulence.  
I lessened my grip from the seatbelt and relaxed. I closed my eyes and imagined I was somewhere else for the course of the turbulence.  
Suddenly an almighty bang and a little yell came from inside the toilet beside myself, my eyes shot open and I looked towards the toilet door and noticed the 'Occupied' sign was on, fearing the passenger may need help, I undid my seat belt and hurried towards the door.  
Frantically knocking away, I hoped for an immediate response of reassurance that the passenger was ok and not in need of any drastic medical help.  
"Hello?" I murmured as I knocked a little bit louder on the door.  
"Are you hurt? I heard a bang and I just wanted to check you were ok" I said, before going to head down the cabin hallway to find another stewardess.  
Suddenly, very quietly a murmur noise came from inside the toilet, and I launched myself against the door, pressing my ear firmly against it.  
" **I'm...fine...Please go away** " came a voice from inside the toilet.  
The voice was crackly and not reassuring at all, however I had to respect the passengers wishes and so I retreated from the closed door and headed towards my seat. Suddenly, like the first time, another scream came from the toilet, and I rushed over again, frantically knocking.  
"You're not ok are you? Look bare with me, I'll find a way in" I yelled through the toilet door.  
I scattered through cutlery drawer on the plane and find a knife, I hoped to twist the door lock open from the inside.  
Heading towards the door I firmly pressed the knife inside the lock and started to twist.

"What in the name of sanity do you think you are doing?" said another stewardess who had wandered down the first class cabin and through the curtain.  
"There is somebody hurt... I'm trying to help them" I explained, hoping my explanation would lessen the harsh look on her face.  
"You're the new girl right?" she asked, I was confused by her need to ask such a question now but did not want to be rude.  
"Yes?" I answered "Why do you ask?"  
"You're a woman who lacks initiative and carries to much emotion and fear, we don't need people who fear, we need **bravery** " she said, her voice by the final word sounded almost robotic and crackly like the person in the toilet, I become very puzzled by her words.

Suddenly from behind me, the toilet door flung open, and with the curtains shut, nobody saw what I saw. I turned around and let out an almighty scream at the thing before me. It was something not of this world.  
The stewardess previously questioning me, grabbed my arms and held them behind my back, offering me freely to the creature in front of me. I screamed yet nobody seemed to notice, the sound of the thunder and turbulence drowned out my voice and suddenly, I felt a warm breath on my neck, and the air stewardess whispered "Times up Sweetie, we only want the best, so I guess we'll have to crush that fear out of you, and make a soldier in the place of your emotionless corpse".

The creatures hand released a metal snake like creature, and as the air stewardess let out a roaring cackle, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

It wrapped around my body and let out a shocking pulse.

My hands went numb, my eyes felt weak, and then I felt it as my heart slowly stopped beating, I let out a final breath before falling to the ground.

As my eyes shut for the last time, I saw the snake like monster slither into the cabin.

 **4 Days Later at UNIT HQ**

 **October 27th 2015**

The TARDIS materialised in the pale white hallways of UNIT HQ. She made a roaring sound that echoed throughout the hallways.

The sounds of footsteps filled the hallways of UNIT and a flurry of soldiers hurried towards the TARDIS doors.  
Aiming their weaponry at the doors of the blue time machine, the soldiers had expressions of excitement and horror.

The doors creaked open and a tall figure in a magician like coat, scurried out of the doorway and into the soldiers firing lines.  
His face dropped as he stared at the soldiers, before letting out a irritated sigh.

 **12TH DOCTORS POV**

"Guns? What do you need guns for? Were you expecting some sort of mad man to pop out of the box" I exclaimed as I placed my palm over the barrel of a soldiers gun and pushed it down.

"Well, it's been a while since a mad man came to visit but we have to be on full alert sir," explained one of the soldiers to me.  
"Well in that case soldier its your lucky day... I'm much more than a mad man," I joked, without even cracking a smile.  
After my playful comment with the soldiers, I searched around, "Kate Stewart and Clara Oswald? Where are they?" I asked.

"Follow us, they are waiting for you in the Black Archive," said one of the soldiers before guiding me down the hallways.

As I wandered down the hallways I found they went on forever, starting with a dozen soldiers on my tail I found myself losing more and more soldiers as I went further into the heart of UNIT.  
"Since when was it just the two of us?" I asked the remaining soldier as he nodded towards the doorman of the Black Archive.  
"UNIT's security is obsolete, only the best of the best can be trusted near the Black Archive, it just so happens we are trusted."  
"Slight error of judgement there soldier," I said "They don't trust me, they just have to."

I walked inside the Black Archive and witnessed Kate and Clara standing on the other side of the room. Kate was wearing an all black pant suit while Clara was sporting a short patterned dress and leather jacket, I knew she'd just finished up at Coal Hill for the day. Kate cracked a smile at me while Clara let out her usual witty remark, "Thought you'd never arrive."  
The pair stayed silent after that comment and waited as the soldier rushed out of the room. "Good to see you again Doctor, its been a while since your last visit" Kate uttered before shaking my hand and guiding me towards a metal table with a selection of gadgets spread across it.

"Kate Stewart, Clara" I murmured as I wandered over and did the generic kiss on each cheek, "Its lovely to be here again, but lets cut the chit chat this isn't an episode of Loose Women, you asked me here for a reason, you weren't specific on the phone Clara, which means its either very important or you called by mistake".  
Catching my breath I quickly glanced over at the table before spluttering out an ingenious sarcastic comment once more, "Are we missing somebody? Inspector Gadget perhaps? ALSO, since when has UNIT had to go through Clara to contact me"

"Always so inquisitive Doctor, the less you know about this mission were going on the better" Kate teased.  
"Mission? Surely you have enough soldiers to not require me as part of your extraterrestrial A Team" I asked, confused by my presence at said gathering.  
"Consider it a school trip Doctor" she said before grabbing a gadget from the table that resembled a more hi-tech version of a vortex manipulator.  
While strapping said tight black bracelet around my wrist, I clocked that both she and Clara were sporting the same gear.  
"Try not to struggle, apparently you should just let it take you" Clara said to me as Kate fiddled with her device, causing all three of our bracelets to light up.  
"Let what take me? I'm not a man who likes to be kept in the dark about things you know?" I said, sounding worried and threatened by Clara's instructions to me.

"Do as your told" joked Clara before a bright blue light flashed and suddenly, where the two of them were standing now lay nothing but Clara's burnt Coal Hill ID Card, sizzled by the teleportation beam. Suddenly a similar blue light flashed around myself and I found myself in a haven of blue light before becoming present in front of both Clara and Kate once again.

 **UNIDENTIFIED LOCATION**

 **October 27th 2015**

 **12TH DOCTORS POV**

The room we were present in shook often and I felt and looked fearful at both Kate and Clara, uncertain of why I had been brought here.  
"Fourteen plane disappearances in the past 10 months, no parts found, no passengers found, almost like they vanished from thin air" Kate uttered to me.  
"Oh I'm sorry, are we chit-chatting now? I thought we were keeping hush about this mission you've clearly kidnapped me into attending" I yelled.  
"I'm sorry Doctor but you're a stubborn man and we knew you wouldn't voluntarily use teleport over your TARDIS, and we definitely couldn't risk bringing that up here. Clara knew you'd trust her and so thats why she's present up here as well" explained Kate

"Not following? UP here? Also since when do plane disappearances come under extraterrestrial happenings?" I asked, skipping over the part where I was called stubborn as my ego couldn't take an explanation.  
"Since the last plane, on route to Miami, made contact with ground control, and the pilot spoke of 'snakes' and 'suspicious deaths' of passengers" explained Clara, she'd clearly been run through the mission before my arrival.  
"Sorry, Snakes? Snakes?! Like little slithery creatures with venomous tongues? Snakes?" I asked, amused by the pudding brain's explanation.  
"Yes Doctor, Snakes. Though we have reason to believe the snakes aren't as reptilian as they normally are, and 'suspicious deaths' and 'Snakes' on the same plane journey, it just screamed danger to us, Doctor."  
"How do you know the pilot wasn't under the influence or completely delusional, or that it wasn't just a hijacking? Why do you immediately suspect alien foul play when its more than likely JUST a snake?" I questioned.  
I knew my theory had probably already been checked out but still I prayed for some sort of realisation from Kate, UNIT had better things to investigate than reptiles on a plane. Unless of course it was a silurian. But silurian's weren't snakes, and Kate's face showed genuine growing concern.

"Its a possibility Doctor, but considering the call took place at exactly 9:43pm on October 24th, we are fairly certain their is some alien reasoning behind the pilots raving allegations."

"I'm sorry. Doctor, confused. What does the timing have to do with the allegations made?" I asked.  
"Flight 346, the plane that pilot called from, went missing at 9:44pm on October 24th" said Clara, confusion overtook me, while it was very suspicious the plane went missing a minute after the allegations, it was still not enough proof that aliens were involved.  
"The plane went missing exactly a minute after the call was made, and the plane itself, vanished from not only the sight of ground control, but from all records".  
Kate's analogy of the situation went from barmy to impossible in a matter of seconds, I felt a rush of excitement flow through me, I loved a good disappearing act, it was like 'Snakes on a Plane' meets 'A Lady Vanishes'.  
"As far as records and data goes, Flight 346 and the other 13 planes that went missing just like it in the past 10 months, NEVER existed."

"Thats not possible? Completely erased from records? Like it just...fell out of time?" I asked, rubbing my hands together in excitement as I bit my tongue from showing to much joy in the undeniably terrible circumstances.  
"Like it just fell out of time" Kate repeated to me, she shared my excitement at the mystery before us..  
"Ok so I'm understanding now, but theres still one thing you haven't answered?" I said, as the whole room shook slightly.  
"Whats that?" Kate asked me as she gave me a look of confusion.  
"You haven't explained where we are, where you teleported us too" I explained, the plane story made sense but our need to travel was still a mystery to me.  
"Oh of course, well I told you, we are going on a school trip Doctor, nothing better than a bit of first hand research" she said grinning. Clara wandered over to a curtain inside the room and pulled them open for me to walk through.  
I wandered through only to find myself standing in the cabin of a busy plane full of everyday people.

"But...I...First hand research? Kate Stewart what the hell are you up to?"

"Welcome to Flight 563 Doctor, the next suspected aircraft to become victim of the disappearances" said Kate.  
"Now we can find out first hand just what has been happening onboard these planes."  
I gave a horrified look towards all the people onboard, knowing the danger they were suddenly in, it all become a lot more real being present.  
"and if we don't find out whats causing it in time?" I asked them.

Looking at me with a very unpromising smile, Kate answered "Well then theres a good chance that us, this plane and its passengers will suffer the same fate as all the other planes, and nobody will be able to explain it, it'll be..."

"...Like we've just fallen out of time?" I interrupted, sounding both excited and conspicuously worried at the same time.

"Like we've just fallen out of time" agreed Clara before directing a smile my way!

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER TWO COMING SOON! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS AND I APOLOGISE FOR ANY MISTAKES. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING AND PUBLISHING DOCTOR WHO WORK. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS. :)**


	2. Airborne

**Flight 563 to Australia**

 **October 27th 2015**

The plane shook with immense force. The shaking caused a tiny little hatch to open underneath one of the seats in the first class cabin, and wriggling out of the hole was a metal snake that proceeded to slither down the aisles completely unnoticed and untouched. Scanning the human life forms onboard the plane as they lay sleeping, unaware of the current events surrounding them.

 **UNIDENTIFIED LOCATION**

"That's not possible," said a man, he was staring directly at a screen showing an X-ray scan of the Doctor's body, he stared at it in amazement before turning in his chair towards an unidentified source.

"He is here master, the one you spoke of, the man with two hearts"

" **The Doctor?"** crackled the source, weakly in response to the other man's revelation.

"It is him sir, he's onboard Flight 563, he is a threat to our plans, is he not?"

" **Do not fear young soldier, for this is all part of the plan, the game of Chess has begun my dear soldier, lets show the Doctor how to play the game"** the source replied, his voice weak and robot like.

 **Flight 563 to Australia**

 **October 27th 2015**

The Snake scurried through the cabin, scanning each human as he passed them, hunting for the perfect soldiers. Suddenly the Snake found its new objective when a magician looking timelord flung the curtains shut after presenting himself in a egotistical manner.

 **12TH DOCTORS POV**

Kate was suddenly reaching towards the bag behind her frantically searching for something.  
"What is it?" I asked as Kate's worry turned from minor to extreme, she scurried around faster in her bag,  
"At what point do we acknowledge the metal snake thats just slithered in from the first class cabin?" said Kate, trying to be subtle and not make any sudden movements.  
I looked towards the curtain and in astonishment a metal snake had crawled from underneath the curtain and into the room, I let out a little gasp before stepping back a bit.  
"It looks like its scanning us?" said Clara, sounding terrified as it slithered towards her.  
Kate pulled out what looked like a ray gun and aimed it at the snake.  
As she pulled the trigger, I took a leap towards her, but it was too late, I found myself yelling in worry "Kate No!"

The two of us fell to the ground and the metal snake along with a tray of nuts, exploded into pieces. A sigh of relief from both of us soon then became apparent as too quick of a victory celebration, as suddenly the giant snake that lay before us suddenly split into more than a dozen tiny little snakes, that scurried off into different areas of the plane.  
"We have to warn the passengers" screamed Clara as a look of horror overcome her face.

As Kate and I stood up, we heard a voice boom from out of the speakers of the plane.  
"This is your Captain speaking, we apologise in advance for the small amount of Turbulence and ask you to remain in your seats until deemed un-necessary."

"Turbulence? Plane feels fine to me?" I said, confused by the captains message.  
"Sounds more like an excuse to keep people in their seats if you ask me, fresh meat on visible display for the little robot reptiles" said Clara, she muttered it underneath her breath in fear I would discard her theory, however she had me intrigued.

Suddenly however, before we could discuss the theory, it was proved possible as an almighty scream came from a passenger in business class.

I ran with Kate and Clara towards the screaming, only to find a selection of terrified and confused passengers, staring at one woman, who's face, was frozen in complete shock, she suddenly let out a tiny screech and then her body went limp.  
"Don't worry I'm a Doctor" I said, reassuring the other passengers, as I examined her body for bruises, cuts or rashes, however nothing presented itself. Her heart had merely stopped beating.  
"Is she alright?" asked one female passenger who was holding tightly to her son placed on the seat next to her.  
"Mummy, is she dead?" asked the little boy, I ran over to the boy and to his mother and him I gave some reassurance.  
"Not dead, just sleeping, she had a bad dream, thats all" I said, before shining a smile the boys way.

Out of the corner of my eye, from where I was crouching I saw a metal snake like creatures abandon the woman's button up shirt and scurry out of the cabin. I knew full well that the snake creature impulsed her heart to stop beating and that unlike I'd already said, the woman was sadly dead, and worst of all, there were a couple dozen more of those metallic reptilians onboard.

"I can't let that thing get away" yelled Kate as she suddenly disappeared from sight and chased it down the aisles.

Grabbing Clara by the hand I yanked her down towards the entrance of the cockpit.  
"Where are we going?" she asked me, I gave her a look of reassurance just to lessen her fear before explaining.  
"To warn the Captain, or to question him, his involvement is very much questionable, your theory checks out, the Turbulence meant nobody could escape the silver snakes, and who informed us of this Turbulence?"  
"The Captain" Clara replied, she had finally caught my drift.  
"I can't immediately assume the Captain is involved however and so first I must ask him to land this plane, and then, this tête-à-tête-à-tête in the Sky that UNIT felt necessary to force me into, will come to end, find your teleport, Clara, we need to get off this plane"  
"But Doctor," she said before grabbing my arm and turning me around, "How are we going to stop the creature if we leave? You can't just walk away?"

"Walk away? Walk Away? Clara I never walk away," I said, a stern look on my face as my fists clenched, "Your pudding brain mind would never comprehend my reasoning for needing to leave, we'll save everybody yes, yes, yes, but what use are we to them when we are three identified targets of the creatures metal handyman"  
I lessened my clenched fists and carried on walking towards the pilots door, only a few feet away I did a brief check on all the passengers as I passed, knowing that those snakes were still loose and they could full well attack anybody. I reached the pilots door and I pressed a blue button placed beside it.  
"Hello, is the Captain there? We've had a fatality onboard this plane, I believe the plane is in grave danger sir and we need you to land it, immediately" I explained.

" **Step away from the door Sir!** " said the Captain, his voice crackly and robotic, I knew full well at this point that the Captain was involved.  
Suddenly out from underneath the door of the cockpit, came one of the snakes, slithering out past my feet and back down the aisles, it was at this moment it clicked in my head, that the pilot had likely suffered the same fate as the lady in First Class, the Captain was no longer the man he used to be.  
"Open this door right now" I said, frantically knocking away at the door.  
Clara interrupted my request and sounded absolutely horrified, but I couldn't look at what had worried her "Doctor...?"  
"Not now Clara" I said, pulling out my sonic and scanning the door, trying to unlock it.  
Suddenly I pressed my palm against the door only to suffer once again, an electric shock. I checked the electricity readings in the cockpit using the sonic when worryingly I discovered the entire cockpit was caked in electricity.  
"The cockpit, its caked in electricity" I explained to Clara, not looking at her while explaining.  
"But how is that even possible, its not, surely it would fry anybody who tried to enter...Oh you are a genius, oh you are very clever." I nattered on in excitement as I realised more and more.  
"The pilots dead, something that can withhold all of that electricity is now flying this plane, nobody can disturb it because the high electricity readings would kill them instantly upon entering the cockpit" I said, it was not a solid explanation but its all I had at that point in time, it still hadn't explained what was causing it and how the planes had disappeared and became non-existent.

"Are you even listening to-" I said as I spun round to check on Clara, only to find her struggling, being restrained by an Air Stewardess who's skin was pale white, yet her strength was phenomenally unsettling.  
"Let her go" I said as I put my arms out in front of me and tried to usher the air stewardess to pass Clara to me.  
" **Such a pretty girl Doctor, sadly though, not soldier material... yet** " said the woman, much like the Captain she had a robotic tendency in her voice.  
"You know my name, wait no...thats irrelevant...What do you mean not soldier material, your building an army? Am I correct? You are trying to raise an army, for what, for who?" I asked, still ushering.  
" **The amazing thing about robots Doctor,** " she started to tighten her grip around Clara's throat, " **We don't all look like metal men** **"  
** "Metal Men? You're a robot then, is that what your telling me? Congratulations, I'd never have guessed, besides the robotic voice and well just about everything else" I said, trying to be clever, while still working out how to free my companion from her clutches.  
" **I'm not just a robot Doctor, I'm a soldier. They need soldiers Doctor, my lord and masters from above, they need bravery, courage and determination** " said the woman, suddenly a snake started to slither up Clara's right leg towards her chest.

"Please no!" she screamed as she managed to wriggle slightly free from the clutches of the air hostess.  
" **I used to be an innocent girl like her, so young, so defenceless, but now Doctor, I've seen the light, they made me what I am today** " she explained.  
"Whatever took you, took you from your family, friends, you had a life, and so do all of these people, YOU had a name, but now what are you? Soldier, how degrading" I said, angering the woman in hope it'd get me some answers.

The snake tightened around Clara's chest.

" **I believe my name was...** " she started to look deeply in thought " **Vera, that was it, such a human name, Soldier is better suited to my new found skills."**  
"Whatever you are, theres one thing you never accounted for when using me as a target" yelled Clara, as she looked towards me and grinned with relief.  
I had no idea what she was talking about, however I knew that she had a plan, and I liked it.

" **What is that then?** " said the air hostess.

"Look up in that robot mind of yours a little woman called Kate Stewart, she's one heck of a woman and thats right? She's armed" explained Clara, the grin on her face widening, when suddenly she yelled "Do it Now!"

Unexpectedly a giant beam of light hit the air hostess and sent her flying across the cabin where she lay unconscious and potentially deprogrammed  
The snake however lessened its grip and dropped to the floor.

"I leave you two kids for five minutes and look what you get up to?" said Kate, standing in the doorway with a giant ray gun firmly in her hands, grinning at the pair of us knowing she'd just saved our lives.

"Kate Stewart what have you been up to?" I asked, completely forgetting when she actually departed from us.  
"Exploring," she said grinning, "and I think I've found something that may interest you Doctor, follow me"

 **NOBODYS POV**

As the trio wandered down the cabin, following Kate to find what she had teased about, they didn't notice what happened behind them.  
Vera lay with half her face human skin and the rest visibly robotic.  
She lay lifeless on the floor.  
When suddenly, her eyes shot open, a hollow black space where her eyeballs used to be now presented itself.  
She clenched her fist, covered in scratches which reveal a silver robotic layer of skin underneath.  
" _ **Doctor...Clara...Kate...**_ " she said, her voice malfunctioning between robot and human.  
" **...must be annihilated!** "

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER THREE COMING SOON! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS AND I APOLOGISE FOR ANY MISTAKES. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING AND PUBLISHING DOCTOR WHO WORK. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS. :)**


	3. Imposter

**UNIDENTIFIED LOCATION**

"The Doctor and his companions have managed to disarm and weaken one of our drones sir" said the man as he looked shocked at the image he'd just witnessed.  
" **That man is trouble, he must not stop our plans from going ahead, no matter though soldier, those Drones are repair drones as well as soldiers, she'll be reassembled in no time"** replied the unidentified source.

 **Fight 563 to Australia**

 **October 27th 2015**

Vera stood up, and with a limp as she walks, and a malfunctioning voice box, she waddled away after the Doctor, Kate and Clara.

Vera opened the curtains to First class and wandered through

"Good lord sweetheart, whats happened to you?" said a male passenger as he saw the bruised marks on Vera's legs.  
Vera stared directly at the man, revealing to him her half robotic face she'd received from Kate's attack.  
Most of the passengers were asleep and so the cabin was darkened, making Vera's visual disaster unnoticeable to the few passengers still awake.  
However this one man who had noticed stared directly at Vera, and before he could let out a scream of horror at her, she opened her mouth widely and from inside her  
throat, crawled out a metal snake which then launched itself around the passengers neck before electrocuting and strangling the man to death.  
His legs bashed against the floor of the plane and he struggled to make any noises to signal help, and then slowly, like all the other victims of the Snake, his body just went limp.  
A bright light flashed through the cabin, waking several passengers as it shone, and then out of the seat where the body lay deformed and burnt, sat the man, newly reformed, his eyes as hollow as Vera's, and his skin a mere cover over his brand new metal body.

He stood up and followed Vera down the aisles, hunting for their newest targets, Kate, Clara and The Doctor.

 **12TH DOCTOR POV**

I followed Kate down the aisles of business class when suddenly I noticed something that caught my eye, and sent a slither of worry down my spine.  
I ran towards the female passenger who's son I had previously re-assured only a matter of minutes ago.  
"Hello, me again. What happened to the passenger sitting there, the one who's death scared your son?" I asked the lady, pointing towards the seat of the presumably walking dead  
passenger.  
"She just got up and walked off- wait...dead? You said she had a bad dream" the woman said, the tone of voice went from informative to fearful.  
"Dead...Sleeping, there are all the same these days, got to dash sorry" I uttered before launching myself away from the woman's seat and continuing down the aisle with Clara and Kate.

"Sorry, that woman was dead? Like...there was no pulse, no heart beats, she was as dead as a doorknob, how could she have 'walked away'?" asked Clara.  
"I'm not sure, and I don't think I want to be sure, Metal snakes that kill people, only for them to start wandering aimlessly around the plane? You really have picked a day for it" I said, looking frustratedly at Kate.

We reached a little bit further down the plane until we stopped in a Stewarding area, where surprise surprise, not a single stewardess or steward was to be seen.  
"I'm starting to think the whole crew, are in on this robotic hijacking scheme" said Clara.  
"What did you find Kate?" I asked, growing evermore board of the pudding brains secrets.  
"This..." said Kate, before opening up a bunch of files she'd found lying around the Stewarding area.  
"Miles Lambert, Chloe Zachary, Vincent Brown, Dana Partridge and Rita Ashbury" said Kate, the names meaning nothing to me at all.  
"So? Who are they?" I asked, flicking through the pages of the files, that show images of all 5 of the Stewards named.  
"The Air Stewards SUPPOSED to be on this flight, however of the few I've seen and passed, and even fought on this flight, I have not seen them"  
"I was right then," said Clara "The whole crew are in on it."

"It seems so, its unfortunate to say Doctor but we are officially on our own with this one"  
"Alone? Oh Kate, didn't your father ever teach you, your never alone when you work at UNIT"  
"Exactly, Thats why we are just going to beam me up scotty a few more soldiers and we can blast these bloody drones off of this plane"  
"Kate, no. Not until we know what we are working with" I yelled, when suddenly through the curtain a massive ray of light shone through and exploded the tray behind us.  
"Wrist bands Doctor" yelled Kate as she pointed towards the three bands behind me.  
" **You will be eliminated!** " uttered Vera and a drone passenger in unison.  
Suddenly from behind them wandered in the previously assumed dead passenger from business class, with hollow black eyes and an arm rebuilt as a weapon.

I grabbed the wrist bands and threw them at Clara and Kate, and as the pair of them strapped them on, I soniced them.  
"Get back safe, do not send backup and whatever you do, don't come back for me Clara, if I don't return, keep the TARDIS locked up and away from alien threats. This is one mess I'm not likely to escape alive" I uttered.  
"What the hell are you-" said Clara before she was interrupted by the teleport taking them away from the ship.

 **UNIT HQ**

 **OCTOBER 27TH 2015**

"-doing" said Clara as her and Kate fell to the ground of UNIT HQ with an almighty thud.

 **CLARAS POV**

"The Doctor, he's still up there in danger" I said, panicking for the life of the man I'd grown ever so close to.  
"That man...is quite impossible" said Kate as she stood up and brushed herself down.  
"I have to go back" I said, knowing he would never confess but he'd need my help.  
"You heard him, he doesn't need help, besides, that teleport was a two way trip only, and I'm not wasting another one" said Kate.  
Kate started to walk away through the hallways when I picked up the gun beside me and aimed it at her.  
"What did you do with Kate?" I asked, holding the gun directly with her in the firing line.  
"Excuse me," said Kate, "I am Kate! Now if you want to risk your life Clara thats fine but put that gun down"

"The real Kate wouldn't abandon the Doctor, the real Kate wouldn't let a man who has helped not only her father but herself save the world  
on several occasions die, you knew by mentioning the soldiers the Doctor would immediately want to remove you from the plane, giving you, whatever  
you are, the perfect opportunity to get into UNIT, it wasn't your original plan though was it, you're a rogue droid" I yelled.

"Oh, so pretty, so smart, its a shame **I'm going to have to kill you now** " yelled Kate, her voice slowly sounding more robotic, suddenly Kate's mouth opened widely and a snake crawled from out of her throat and towards me.

I let out a scream before firing the gun at the Snake, running towards the exit and knocking Kate out of the way as I ran towards the door.  
I smashed my palm against the lockdown button and ran with all of my effort towards the blue box at the end of the hallway.  
As I got closer I heard the door behind me fly off its hinges and the snake and Droid Kate charged towards me with immense speed.

I rattled the door handles of the TARDIS, begging for entry when suddenly, just as the Snake caught up with me, the doors flung open and let me enter.  
I slammed the doors shut behind me and slid down them in relief of my safety.

"I dont know how to fly you, but the Doctor, your Doctor, he's in trouble, he needs you" I yelled, fiddling with a thousand and one gadgets that lay aboard the console. I shoved my hands into the gadget I'd piloted the TARDIS with on my first date with Danny and thought long and hard.  
"Please...Flight 563, 27th October thats where he is, right now, he needs us, he'll die if we don't go and save him...if I don't go and save him"  
I begged and begged but the TARDIS was not budging.

Suddenly however, the console let out a heroic roar, the sound of lift off, and with an almighty grin on my face, I screeched with excitement.  
"I knew you could do it" I said, rubbing the console.

 **IDENTIFIED LOCATION: Cockpit of Flight 563 to Australia**

 **27th October 2015**

 **12TH DOCTORS POV**

Uninvitedly, the three droids grabbed me by the arms and dragged me through the cabin.  
As they pulled me through I noticed all the passengers were asleep or knocked out.  
"What did you do them?" I yelled, struggling as the droids carried me through,  
" **merely comatose for now, it makes it much easier to kill and upgrade them when they aren't all screaming for help, the human race is such a cowardly race, we'll make a soldier out of them very soon,** " said Vera.  
"Why people on planes though, and how are you erasing them from time?" I asked, skidding my feet across the floor to slow down the process of kidnapping.  
" **All in good time Doctor, first, you must meet our lord and master** " said the male passenger.

Suddenly they pulled me through towards the cockpit, fiddling with the door code when randomly the door slid open.  
" **...hes very much looking forward to meet you** " said Vera.  
"That room is flooded with electricity, it'll kill me in a second" I yelled, begging for mercy from an unidentified army of droids.  
" **You are a timelord Doctor, you won't die instantly, instead, we get to watch you suffer a slow, painful, death** " whispered Vera into my ear.

"Doctor, I've been expecting you," said a robotic voice, a chair spun round and in front of me sat somebody I never expected to ever see again.  
"But you can't be, you died," I uttered, "You died in a Parallel World as well, you have broken so many laws of time to be in this world".

For sat before me, in a big wired up chair, was somebody, who was once a mad man with a great mind and an evil plan  
who soon after learning he was dying, became on request, the evil...ruthless...murdering...

...Cyber Controller.  
.

.

.

 **CHAPTER FOUR COMING SOON! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS AND I APOLOGISE FOR ANY MISTAKES. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING AND PUBLISHING DOCTOR WHO WORK. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS. :)**


	4. Rescue

**Flight 563 to Australia**

 **October 27th 2015  
**  
A blue wooden box appeared onboard the plane, the noise it made was a roaring sound of reassurance to all that heard it.

Suddenly the doors flung open and wandering aimlessly out of the doorway was a young school teacher in a leather jacket.

 **CLARA'S POV**

"We've landed," I yelled, in excitement I launched myself towards the floor, kissing the cabin floor in relief, my first time flying a time machine alone was not what I expected, I'm fairly certain I ripped a hole in time and I may or may not have found myself flying alongside Amelia Earhart, my piloting skills were not as impressive as I'd hoped  
"Oh my word," I uttered as I looked around to find all the passengers merely comatose in their seats, "What has happened here?"

 **12TH DOCTORS POV**

"John Lumic, I presume?" I said, as I released myself from the tight grip of the now identified Cyber Humans.  
" **John...Lumic...** " the Cyber Controllers voice now fully robotic, " **I haven't gone by that name in over a decade."**

"You shouldn't have gone by any name, you should be dead, you died, I watched you fall into the heart of an explosion and burn" I yelled, frustrated by the unexplainable appearance of this enemy from a parallel world.

"How are you even here? If you had survived you'd be locked away in that parallel world, just like Rose, and Jackie and Pete had been."

I knew full well that the entrance between the two world was impossible to create, and only one woman in the past managed to do that, and her name was Rose Tyler.

" **A Wormhole from your world to ours** " uttered the Cyber Leader.  
"A WORMHOLE" I yelled, "and just how did you create a wormhole may I ask."  
" **We did not create the wormhole, the wormhole was a gift to us, a sign from the heavens that we will win this war** "  
"I don't trust things that don't have a solid explanation, besides, since when did Cybermen start believing in special gifts from above?" I asked.  
" **Since Doctor, these gifts fuelled success into the war between humans and Cybermen on Parallel Earth** " he explained to me.  
"How does a wormhole to our world benefit your war?" I asked.

" **Oh Doctor, so primitive in thought, the one thing your world has that we don't, people, our soldiers are dying out, we need more Cybermen to win the war, and well, to be honest,** t **he perfect thing about travelling in your world Doctor, is that not only does this world have the perfect craft to travel practically unharmed through the wormhole to the parallel world, but it also carries passengers, passengers that will soon be murdered, drained of all emotion by my Cybersnakes and put to good use as Cyber Soldiers for the ever growing war in the parallel world** ," explained The Cyber Controller.

"Humans are not your cattle Lumic, you can't round them up, hijack them from their daily lives and use them as the perfect army..." I yelled, clenching my fist and slamming it down onto the table in front of me.  
"...everything makes sense, everything, completely 100% now, the only thing that isn't explained is how your hijacking and kidnapping between worlds managed to wipe the existence of said planes off of the records and systems"  
" **It's the Curse of the Wormhole Doctor, how many televised sob stories of people who's family or friends were onboard the plane have you seen?"  
** "None," I said, fair enough I'd only discovered the situation this morning but my TARDIS is connected to 21st Century Breaking News, and not a single story came up about the plane going missing, right up until Kate mentioned it to me, I was completely in the dark.  
"Curse Of The Wormhole Doctor, once you enter through, your existence in the opposite world is wiped from the memory of anybody who ever met, saw or heard of you, including the plane"  
"The perfect hijacking," I uttered, my hand loosened from its fist like stature.  
I wandered around the room aimlessly, I had a million thoughts at once, however my main worry was how much longer I would survive in this electrified prison the Cybermen and Controller had me communicating in.  
It suddenly clicked in my head...everything had been explained...the whole plan, but only one thing made no sense, and it sadly meant questioning the loyalty of one of my closest friends.

"Kate...she told me, 13 disappearances of planes in the past 10 months, 13, thats a heck of number, of course the number isn't the problem here...the problem...is...How did Kate know?" I asked.

" **We do not understand"** said the Cyber Humans.

"Kate, Head Of UNIT, she's a special gal, however she's not a genius, well not while I'm in the room, however if these, planes...had been wiped COMPLETELY from time and space, and the only thing left in this universe that could even be a clue to a hijacking, was a final plea of help from the Captain...then how the hell did Kate find out about the other 12 plane disappearances" I knew I'd caught on to something, but knowing I'd teleported Kate and Clara back down to Earth meant I potentially endangered all of Earth.

" **Kate was merely a pawn in the game of chess Doctor, she was meant to bring you here, we needed you, the perfect soldier, the man who walked away from the final days of the Time War, and murdered his entire race"** yelled the Cyber Controller, slamming his metallic fist into the arm of his metal chair.

"Little update for you there Lumic," I said, stepping back slowly towards the doorway, the Cyber Humans completely distracted, I took my opportunity and pressed the button to open the cockpit doors, "Gallifrey Stands" I yelled in joy, before exiting the room.

" **AFTER HIM** " yelled the Cyber Controller.

I aimed my sonic at the door and deadlock sealed it from the outside, and without a moment to spare I legged it down the aisles.

Suddenly from round the corner I heard footsteps, I raised my sonic in attack mode and creeped slowly down the cabin aisle, when suddenly out of nowhere, Clara jumped out in front of me, screaming battle cry's that would impress a Sontaran, as she whacked me viciously on the head with a tray.

"DOCTOR," she yelled before lunging herself to the floor and caressing my previously battered skull.  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you, I promise" she uttered, sounding panicky and caring.  
"How the hell did you get back onboard, those teleports were only two way?" I asked.  
"I may have used the TARDIS, she brought me here, I needed to come rescue you, and Kate, well she was on the verge of killing me" she explained, I was mad at her foolishness for bringing the TARDIS aboard a manned Cyberman upgrading plane, however her foolishness was soon forgiven as I realised protection from a seemingly harmful and robotic Kate was Number One priority for Clara.

"Kate planned all along for you to get her off board, whatever she is now, or whoever she was working for, Kate has gone rogue from her original plans"  
"She's a Cyber Human, Kate was always stubborn and after practically feeding me off to the Cybermen, her Cyber Human chores were done, they hadn't considered Kate would go rogue" I explained.  
"Is she dead Doctor? The real Kate, is she dead?" asked Clara, the truth was, I don't know, but if Kate is half the woman I think she is, she would still be fighting to live, even if a Cyberman had upgraded her brain to be emotionless, a soldier and a robot.  
"I don't know yet Clara, however if she's a Lethbridge Stewart like her father, she'll fight, the human race means a lot to that woman and she would fight any Cyberman influences forced into her brain to stop herself from destroying the one thing she loves the most, the world."

Suddenly, as me and Clara shared a look of hope and desperation for Kate's safety, all the arm rests of the planes opened up, and crawling out of the hatches, were Cybersnakes, which then in seconds, wrapped themselves around the bodies of all the passengers and started to send impulses to stop the heart and upgrade the brain.

Out of the overhead speakers came a voice, " **Hello, this is your Captain speaking, we will shortly be arriving in the battlefields of Parallel Earth, I hope your sitting comfortably."**

The voice was Lumic's, he cackled through the speakers as the sound of a thousand passengers becoming electrified and upgraded filled the air.  
Suddenly the passengers bolted up right, and with an emotionless blank look on their faces, they all spoke in unison.  
 **"We are the army of the Cybermen"**  
 **"We are the army of the Cybermen"**  
 **"We are the army of the Cybermen"  
"Hold on tight soldiers, here comes the wormhole" **cackled Lumic in his Cyber Controller voice.

A bright light shone through all the windows and momentarily me and Clara were blinded by the light.  
The passengers kept on repeating their chant, to the sound of Lumic manically laughing through the speakers.  
We had finally entered the Wormhole, it was too late, I'd lost almost everybody on board to the Cybermen.

 **Flight 563 to Parallel World**

 **October 27th 2015**

 **12TH DOCTORS POV**

"Doctor! Doctor What do we do!" screamed Clara, clinging on for dear life as the plane shook around and threw us into the sides of the seats beside us.  
"It's too late, we're alone in this fight and I have no fight left in me" I uttered, my body weak and tired, Lumic had won once again, the entire plane was dead, now just emotionless Cyber-Humans filled the plane.

"Too late, its never too late Doctor, and you're never alone Doctor, especially when UNIT's by your side" she explained to me.  
"But UNIT isn't by our side" I yelled, launching myself onto my feet and towering over her.  
"No... but the most talented, committed and brave companion you ever had is" explained Clara, her head almost inflated but I allowed it.

Suddenly the bright flashing light shining through the windows simmered down and with a raging crunch, the structure of the plane tore apart.

Clara was swept off her feet by the overpowering wind that filled the cabin when the back of the plane unexpectedly dispatched, the fleet of Cyber-Humans occupying that part of the plane rose up from their seats and flew off into the Parallel World's sky to join the war.

Clara's body slid down towards the gaping hole behind her, and as she clung on tight to a seat nearby her, the remaining Cyber Humans flew off of the plane and out into the open sky.

"DOCTOR," she screamed, "I cant hold on."

I let go off the bar I was holding onto and slid down towards her, grabbing onto a seat off my own.

Suddenly Clara screamed with all her might as her hand released from the chair she was clinging onto and she fell to her impending doom.

"CLARA" I yelled, I stared in horror as I watched her body fall towards the hole. I covered my mouth in shock and let out an exasperated groan.

I stared and stared in horror, my eyes glued to the spot where her body fell, she was so young and yet, once again, I'd lost her to an untimely demise.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER FIVE COMING SOON! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS AND I APOLOGISE FOR ANY MISTAKES. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING AND PUBLISHING DOCTOR WHO WORK. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS. :)**


	5. Sacrafise

**Exterior of Flight 563 to Parallel World**

 **October 27th 2015**

 **CLARAS POV**

I clung on for dear life when suddenly.

My hands slipped.

The Doctor screaming my name as I fell effortlessly through the sky.

I took a death breath and let out a little sob before tightening my body in preparation for impact.

When suddenly...

...time froze!

I found myself hovering, on the edge of both life and death.

 **Interior of Flight 563 to Parallel World**

 **October 27th 2015**

 **12TH DOCTORS POV**

I watched in horror when suddenly my own hand slipped, and as my body slid towards the gaping black abyss in front of me, I stopped.

On the verge of falling, but standing completely still, the plane, the wind and the Cyberhuman's flying all halted in a single state.

I looked in front of me and saw Clara, also frozen in time.

Suddenly, time started to unfreeze and Clara let out a ferocious screech as she continued to fall.

A Cyberhuman swept by her and while flying, wrapped its arms around her and saved her.  
It stared directly up at me and suddenly, the whole fleet of Cyberhuman's spoke at once.

" **Save her. Save her. Save her.** " they all chanted, when suddenly, the Cyberhumans grip lessened and Clara started to become unsafe once more.

" **Save the girl Doctor, be the hero"** Lumic's voice boomed from out of the planes speakers.  
"How?" I yelled, horrified as Clara screamed and kicked, knowing the Cyberhuman's grip was once again unstable.

" **Give yourself to us Doctor, become the perfect soldier"** yelled Lumic.

" **Refuse, and the girl falls, Agree, and she is sent back through the wormhole to her own reality, spared of the massacre the Cyberhumans have suffered"** he explained.

"Let her go, I agree, take me if you must but just spare her" I begged.

Suddenly three Cyberhumans, including the one holding Clara, flew back onto the plane.

They launched her onto the floor and she scurried fearfully away from them, towards me.

"Clara, dont fear, take the TARDIS, and go back to reality" I yelled, when suddenly from behind me, two Cyberhuman's restrained me and pushed me down to my knees.  
"DOCTOR!" she yelled in despair.

"GO!" I yelled.

Suddenly a teleport took me and the Cyberhuman's away to the ground of the Parallel World, where I would inevitably face my death.

 **CLARAS POV**

"NO!" I yelled as the teleport took the Doctor away from me.  
I was fearful of how he would survive, I couldn't leave once again, this was the whole reason I came here in the first place.  
To save the Doctor.

Suddenly, I found myself thrown to the floor, and the plane started to plummet towards the ground.

I was heading straight for a fiery death, and this was one death that I couldn't escape without the Doctor.

The same Doctor who was being held hostage by the Cybermen.

I launched myself up off the ground, and ran up the plane, when suddenly I watched as the TARDIS tumbled out of the plane and into the battlefields of the Cyberhuman War.

"No!" I yelled as I reached my hand out in shock, the TARDIS was my one way out.

The plane sped up and as I clung on for dear life once again, I noticed a teleportation bracelet slide beside me, heading towards the giant hole.

Taking a chance, knowing the bracelet belonged to the Cyberhuman and not UNIT, from its giant 'C' logo, I let go of the seat I was clinging onto and jumped through the air towards the bracelet.

Catching it in my hands and rapidly strapping it around my wrist, I took a deep breath, looked out as the plane in mere seconds would make impact and explode, and then pressed the button.

It jammed.

I panicked with all my might and suddenly the plane struck the ground and I felt the cockpit explode.

I watched as a ginormous fireball rose from the cockpit towards where I stood, and knowing my best shot of survival was to jump, I threw myself out of the giant hole in front of me.

Avoiding the giant fireball, I smashed my palm against the button on the teleport bracelet once more, and just as my body was mere seconds from hitting the ground, a giant blue light surrounded me and I teleported away.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER SIX COMING SOON! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS AND I APOLOGISE FOR ANY MISTAKES. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING AND PUBLISHING DOCTOR WHO WORK. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS. :)**


	6. Rebellion

**Cybermen Base  
Parallel World  
October 27th 2015**

 **12TH DOCTORS POV**

I was being dragged viciously down the hallways of a Cyberman base by the Cyberhumans.

Skidding my boots across the floor to slow down the process, I mentally noted the way out in hope that I could escape the Cybermen's clutches and dash for the exit.

Optimistic thoughts were my only company in the unsettlingly cold and lonely Cyberbase, despite the fact that it was flooded with Cybermen and Cyberhumans.

Perhaps their emptiness and emotionless attitude made them almost unofficially present in my mind, I don't know?

What I do know, is that they didn't bring me here to be have a chat about the economy and the local neighbourhood gossip, I was vital to their plans and their massacring war with the humans.

Suddenly a huge explosion let out a horrendous roar throughout the sky's of the Parallel World, and even the Cyberbase, that was presumably buried deep beneath the core of the earth, shook.

" **The Plane has been destroyed, no life forms detected on board, the human girl is deceased** " uttered one of the Cybermen who greeted me and the Cyberhuman's at the end of the long corridor.

"You killed her, you took an innocent girls life and you MURDERED her!" I yelled, kicking my feet around trying to release myself from the grip of the robots.

" **Oh Doctor, we took the lives of over a thousand people today on that plane, and your selfish ways have once again led you to only give a damn about ONE girl** " said Cyber-Lumic as he turned in his chair and faced me.

"Trust me Lumic, I'm keeping score, you wont get away with the homocide you've committed today" I yelled, gritting my teeth and hissing.

I clocked the gun on the desk nearest to me and with all my might I suddenly managed to release myself from the grip of the Cyberhumans.

Grabbing the gun I launched myself in Lumic's direction.

" **Stop him, you fools!** " yelled Lumic as I suddenly wrapped my arm around his metallic neck and aimed my gun directly against his metal shell of a mask.

"Stay back, or I'll shoot" I yelled, I didn't have a plan but escaping and sealing off the wormhole was my main goal.

If I could annihilate them and put an end to this war as well I would certainly try, however my plans were merely improvised thoughts that could go horribly wrong.

" **Commence upgrade** " uttered Lumic in his normal robotic voice as suddenly multiple Cybersnakes exited his hollow eye sockets and wrapped around my arms and legs and chest, causing me to drop the gun, leaving one of the Cyberhuman's to kick it across the room.

"No, stop, please, what are you doing!" I yelled as the Cybersnakes tightened and sent electric impulses through my body.

" **So eager to survive Doctor, its a shame you fell right into our little trap, who knew a Timelord, so smart in his ways, was so stupid he'd literally throw himself right into the arms of a great enemy, allowing said enemy to go ahead with their evil plans."  
"What evil plans you may ask?"** said Lumic as I let out ferocious yells **"Today is the day my children, the day that I present to you...for the first time in all of Cyber history...the one...the only...the Cyber Time Lord** "

 **Cybermen Base  
Parallel World  
October 27th 2015**

 **CLARA'S POV**

I hit the floor with an almighty thud as my body struggled to comprehend the teleporting from impact of hitting the ground to a new place.

"Where the heck am I?" I asked, before suddenly standing up and scurrying around a corner at the sound of footprints pounding down the hallway.

" **Today is the day my children, the day that I present to you...for the first time in all of Cyber history...the one...the only...the Cyber Time Lord** " said an unfamiliar voice.

I crept my way down the hallway and peaking through the small square window on the door in front of me, I saw a sight that made me let out a loud gasp.

The Doctor, struggling in pain as he was being turned into a Cyberman Timelord hybrid.

Suddenly, the door slid open and I jolted to the wall beside me and trying to stay silent, I watched as an army of Cyberhumans wandered down the hallways, towards the room, filling up the corridors with their empty emotionless caskets of hatred, what was human merely an hour ago, was now a machine of death.

I used my initiative and barged my way into the front of the Cyberhumans, and with the bracelet on my wrist, I looked just as convincing as the other Cyberhumans.

As the Cybermen in the room turned their backs, and the Doctor screamed in pain, I quickly reached down to the gun that had been laying in front of me.

Holding the gun pointblank at the Cybermen, I pulled the trigger three times, setting off explosions in the room as the three Cybermen exploded to pieces, with nothing but their metal heads left rolling across the floor.

"Leave him, free the Doctor and let him go!" I yelled, I had ransom, I was armed and whoever that Cyberman in the big chair is, they are momentarily lessened by my threat.

" **Your weaponry is not something that can be used to force me into bargaining the Doctors life"** uttered the man.

" **I am Lumic, Controller Of The Cybermen, I fought many days and nights, to rebuild my soldiers, after facing the Doctor before and almost facing death, it is now he who shall face death, and his body and mind...used for Cyber control, this body is wearing a bit thin, the mind and soul of Lumic would be part human, part cyberman, part** timelord, **the perfect cocktail for death, destruction and victory, the perfect soldier.** "

I aimed my gun at what seemed to be some sort of control panel, I noticed on the screen it showed the functioning of the Cybersnake's and using my initiative, I assumed the Cybersnakes were wirelessly programmed and controlled from said machinery.

"Well I am Clara Oswald, Defender of the Earth, I'm a human being who would protect the Doctor and my planet from the retched Cybermen any day..." I said, pressing my palm against a button which appeared to be the on switch for the microphone, that would project my words across the entirety of the base, the same base filled with ALL the Cyberhuman's.  
"You've taken these humans Lumic and made them something evil, manipulative and inhumane, but you know the best thing about us humans, the will to survive, inside those hollowed out minds is still a human being, crying out, to survive, to fight, to destroy...you."

"and the beautiful thing is, a good friend called Kate, you upgraded her, but thats fine, because though she may be a Cyberhuman, we can still save her, in the same way I'm going to put these poor human beings out of their misery" I explained, "Words."

Shooting the control panel, the Doctor let out a ferocious cry as the Cybersnakes died and dropped from his body, reducing the Doctor to his knees in delight that he was free.

"Cyberhumans, you are more than what they made you, you are a human being, with a mind and a heart, fight, fight through the Cybermen's programming, remember what your leaving behind and what they've reduced you too...fight...remember...be human" I yelled, when suddenly the Doctor held me back from the microphone, and we watched as the Cyberhuman's eyes came alive.

" **Go...Go...It's to late for us but we can put an end to this war, this suffering"** yelled the female Cyberhuman standing in the front of the doorway, where the long cue of Cyberhumans ended.

" **We are the army of Cyberhumans, and today, we take Cyber methods, and show them...humane..."** the Cyberhuman's all chanted the last word together before devastatingly, the last one uttered  
" **Run...a noble sacrafise is to be made."**

"We need to go, Clara" yelled the Doctor before grabbing my hand and heading for the corridor behind Lumic, which luckily, had the previously materialised TARDIS standing firmly in its path, the old girl must have pin pointed the Doctors location.

We ran down the corridor and suddenly, the Cyberhuman's started to humanely self destruct, which made the base slowly, section by section, heading towards us, explode.

" **No...Doctor...please...save...me.** " yelled Lumic, as his chair headed to the doorway of the corridor.

"I'm sorry Lumic, but your massacring days are over, the irony is, the soldiers are rebelling Lumic, and they are gonna come straight for you...their lord and master" yelled the Doctor.

He suddenly raised his sonic and we watched as Lumic become trapped on the other side of the doors.

Grabbing my hand once again, the Doctor pulled me into the TARDIS and slammed the doors shut behind him.

"She's gonna need a little bit of fire power to kick her into gear, but luckily, I know just the kickstart" yelled the Doctor.

Suddenly the explosion hit the TARDIS from the outside, and as the TARDIS windows smashed to smithereens, the time machine rocketed up into the sky of the Parallel World and headed towards the wormhole.

I clung on tight as the Doctor flicked a thousand controls, grinning momentarily at me to which I replied with a glare of admiration for this brilliant man's talents.

"Oh no no no no!" yelled the Doctor as the screen flickered.

"What is it?" I yelled back, his grin turned to a grimace.

"The Curse of the Wormhole, we could be so badly affected by this collision straight into the wormhole that we could completely wipe our memories of the events of the past 24 hours, we would become completely unaware of everything we did"

The Doctor suddenly started writing down on a post it note he'd ripped out from his pocket.

"What are you writing?" I asked.  
"The key information, the Cyberhumans, saving the world, that we'd forgot, that we've closed the wormhole and that wherever we end up, you are most definitely getting a hug from me for how insanely clever you've been today" he explained, before looking up and shooting me a glare in which confirmed I had now, somehow through my efforts today, bagged myself something the Doctor never willingly gives out.

"Seriously?" I asked, amazed at his confession.

"Seriously! You earned it Clara, and though I wont remember, YOU saved my life more than once today" he explained

"Now, quickly, before I put this note on the screen, was there anything else critical to remember?" the Doctor asked.

"No...wait...Yes of course!" I yelled, having a realisation.

"What is it?" yelled the Doctor, when suddenly the TARDIS smashed into the wormhole and both me and the Doctor went flying across the control room, the Doctor threw the notepad across the room accidentally and as my head hit the floor, my mind started to slowly become disorientated about the events which lad to such a crash, but just before I drifted off into a brief sleep, I whispered...

"...Kate, head of UNIT, Cyberhuman, threat to the human race...must...not...forget..."

and then suddenly... just like the Doctor. I forgot.

 **NO POV's**

With both of the Doctor and Clara completely unaware of Kate being a Rogue Cyberhuman, in charge of both UNIT and Earths defence against alien threats, the world was in so much danger, yet they would both merely forget, leaving Kate's danger, a complete mystery to both them, and the entire world.

For now.

.

.

.

 **Ok Ok Ok. Dont feel cheated, please. I will most probably write a 7th Chapter, just to round it all off and lead way into the next story I'll be writing. However for now, this is where we are, with Lumic and the Cybermen/Cyberhuman's completely wiped out, the war over, the wormhole closed and the Doctor and Clara briefly comatose and unaware of the evil plotting of Rogue Cyberhuman Kate, down on Earth. I will be covering the return of CyberKate and her evil schemes in a future story however, for now, the TARDIS team shall stay completely unaware, travelling freely amongst the stars, eventually set to come home to havoc and destruction, caused by Kate.**


End file.
